¿Quieres ser mi novio? ZaDR
by Invader Lira
Summary: Han dejado todo... Su ira, venganza, odio... Solo para amarse... ZaDR! 2do fic en fanfic que hago :D


_**Hola gente! Aquí les traigo otra historia ZaDR, Tengo la otra que es de Amor Paranormal, además de que algunas 2 personas la leyeron, muchas gracias amigos! Son los primeros que me comentan w Queria enviarles un mensaje de gracias pero cuando quiero responderles algo me dice asi **__**Private Messaging Disabled, no se que significa pero no me deja comentarleees! Aun asi con el Fic Amor Paranormal, aun lo estoy escribiendo, asi que les dejo otra historia que se me ocurro anoche jejeje T_T Lo lamento mucho, luego tendre que ver como arreglar eso, pero bueno, como decía, es una historia diferente, ojala lo disfruten y dejen Reviews plz w**_

¿Quieres ser mi novio…?

Una noche normal, era toda tranquila, las estrellas estaban presentes en un parque de la ciudad, sin duda alguna era mas preciosa por la noche y la hermosa Luna iluminaba todo, según parecía, que la Luna hizo presente su hermosa luz del amor a dos chicos en el que su vida cambiaria para siempre…

Andaba caminando ese tipo cabezón, durante los años había crecido, cambio un poco su estilo de cabello, pero siempre vestía la misma gabardina y la misma ropa que usaba de niño. Ese tipo llamado Dib caminaba en rumbo, pero al parecer, tenía en su rostro una cara decidida, al parecer, quería ver a alguien ese lugar…

Mientras que en la fuente del parque, durante el transcurso de los años crecio, pero era un poco pequeño para los compañeros de la escuela, se encontraba la persona que Dib quería ver… Ese tipo era un extraterrestre de piel verde, cambio su estilo de cabello que era un poco largo y revoltoso, que casi cubría sus ojos, eso lo ayudaba a esconder sus grandes antenas, sus ojos eran morados pero en realidad eran solo lentes que cubrían sus hermosos ojos oji-rosa. Ese extraterrestre Zim, estaba sentado en la fuente, al parecer se estaba impacientando un poco ya que esperaba a ese humano, tenían un acuerdo de verse esa noche en ese lugar.

¿Qué estará haciendo ese Dib-Humano…? –Hablo Zim poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

Zim…-Una voz resonó en el lugar, se oía serio pero tranquilo

¿Uh…?-Zim volteo a todos lados tratando de ver quien estaba ahí- Dib… ¿Eres tu?

Adivinaste –Se acercó Dib hacia a Zim, al acercarse vio su rostro, el rostro de Zim tenia cara de inocencia y curiosidad, lo cual enterneció a Dib, dio una ligera sonrisa y con su mano acaricio la mejilla del alíen, lo cual se sonrojo

… -Zim tomo la mano de Dib y lo miro- Dib… Tenemos que hablar de algo… ¿Verdad…? –Hablo Zim viéndolo

Si…-Dib se sentó junto con Zim, lo vio y al parecer lo vio cabizbajo y sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo, lo cual Dib levanto el rostro de Zim-

… Dib… Lo de la escuela… -Zim sonrojado voltea sus ojos a otro lado apenado

¿Te molesto no…?-Hablo Dib dejando su rostro

En realidad…-Hablo Zim chocando sus dedos índices apenado, lo cual Dib sonrió al ver tanta inocencia en el en ese momento- Es algo que jamás sentí…

¿Que sentiste…?-Dib lo vio queriendo saber que fue lo que sintió…

::FLASHBACK::

En la escuela en la tarde, era la hora de salida, era fin de semana y todos los alumnos salieron de carrera, le escuela se quedo casi vacía y ya casi era hora de cerrar, en los casilleros del pasillo de la escuela se encontraba Dib arreglando sus libros, él estaba algo serio ya que en fines de semana no tenia mas cosas que hacer, solo hacer tareas, y por supuesto, detener a Zim es sus planes de invadir el planeta Tierra.

Bueno… Ya esta…- Hablo Dib guardando sus libros en su mochila, y al cerrar su casillero, se encontraba Zim frente a él, lo cual se asusto

¡Zim! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Hablo Dib alejándose un poco de el

¡Escúchame humano! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!-Hablo Zim como siempre, su actitud era algo desesperante y orgullosa.

¿Vas a decirme otro plan malvado de invadir nuestro planeta? –Hablo Dib molesto viéndolo

Escucha… Ya no invadiré tu asqueroso planeta-La expresión de la cara de Zim formo una gran cara de tristeza, lo cual Dib se impresiono en eso

… ¿Qué…?-Dib bocabierta se impresiono en lo que dijo

Lo que escuchaste… No invadiré tu planeta mas…-Hablo Zim sobando su brazo apenado y triste

¿P-Pero porque…?-Hablo Dib acercándosele

-Suspira- Al parecer… mis Mas Altos me mintieron… No tengo nada que hacer en este planeta… Hable con mis Altos en la mañana y al parecer los vi como… Hartos de mi…

Hartarse de ti es común hoy en día…-Hablo Dib, ante eso Zim se enojo, puso una gran cara de ira y ganas de asesinarlo, Dib se asusto ante esa reacción- Eh… ¡Solo decía!

Grrr…-Zim enojado se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros fuertemente restregándolo al casillero viéndolo directamente a los ojos- ¡¿SOY MOLESTO?! ¡PUES CREO QUE TIENES RAZON! ¡MIS ALTOS SOLO ME ENVIARON A ESTE PLANETA COMO EXHILIO PARA NO MOLESTARLOS EN MI PLANETA! –Zim enojado crujía sus dientes de ira, pero de eso sus ojos se hicieron débiles e hicieron sacar unas lagrimas de tristeza, al parecer Dib se impresiono ante eso, jamás había visto a Zim llorar

…¿Zim…? –Al parecer, por dentro, Dib se arrepintió de decirle algo así a su peor enemigo, no sabia porque sentía lastima por el ahora mismo. Desde niños han sido enemigos y casi se matan del uno al otro

… Si dices que soy molesto, con razón mis Altos me mandaron aquí… -Hablo Zim abrazándose a si mismo, al hacer eso, se veía tan sumiso e inocente, lo cual Dib se sonrojo

… ¿Y-Y ahora que vas hacer? –Hablo Dib sonrojado rascando su cabeza

No me queda más de otra que quedarme en este planeta… Si voy a mi planeta Irk creo que tendré que trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida y lavar baños… -Hablo Zim soltando lagrimas con la cabeza abajo

… Hey, no hay razón de que te pongas asi… -Hablo Dib levantando su rostro y con sus dedos limpiaba las lagrimas de Zim

¿Cómo que no hay razón de ponerme así? ¡Si es obvio!... Nunca eh sido un invasor y nunca lo seré…-Hablo Zim quitando su cabeza de él, soltaba lagrimas de a montón mordiéndose los labios

…-Dib sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, Zim lo miro, no sabia que quería hacerle, pero Dib, de rápido lo abrazo tan fuerte, Zim sorprendido se sostuvo de él, estaba sorprendido y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al sentir su contacto

Ya veras que estarás bien en este planeta… Lo juro…-Hablo Dib que empezó acariciar el cabello de Zim, para ser solo una peluca, era suave, que al contacto con Zim, se sonrojaba mas

… ¿E-Estas seguro…?-Hablo Zim sonrojado sosteniendo a Dib

Estoy más que seguro… -Dib se separo de Zim pero no lo soltó, limpio sus lágrimas y Zim sonrió y se sonrojo poco a poco mirándolo, Dib al verlo así, se enterneció con tan solo verlo. Su típica sonrisa de victoria y orgullo ahora era una sonrisa tímida y sonriente. Sus ojos enojados y serios ahora eran unos ojos brillantes cristalinos por las lágrimas, lucían brillantes con tan solo hacerlo sonreír… Dib se sonrojo al ver una cara tan pacifica y tranquila de su enemigo, estaba seguro de que ahora el estaría bien…

Dib…-Hablo Zim

… Si Zim…? –Sonríe ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre

¿Por qué me ayudas ahora…? –Hablo Zim viéndolo a los ojos

Bueno… Los enemigos deben de ayudarse… ¿No lo crees?-Hablo Dib sonriéndole

E-Eso creo…-se sonrojo Zim al ver a Dib sonreírle

Dib y Zim rieron un poco, hasta que Zim se sonrojo demasiado al instante con un rostro sorprendido

…¿Qué te pasa Zim? –Hablo Dib mirándolo

Es que… No me puedo zafar…-Hablo Zim sonrojado, en realidad, Dib lo estaba abrazando de las caderas y Zim se sostenía de sus hombros

Eh…-Dib sorprendido pensaba soltarlo como si este se quemara las manos… Pero… Sus sentimientos no lo permitían, su mente se puso en blanco pero solo se fijaba en el rostro de ese alienígena, su mente se nublo y solo apretó con suavidad la cadera del alíen y lo acerco mas a el…

¿Dib…? ¿Q-Que pasa? –Zim tartamudeaba tratando de que Dib respondiera, Dib acerco su mano a su rostro y acaricio los labios del alíen, Zim se sonrojo ante el contacto, el contacto de sus labios eran tan delicados y suaves… Dib al parecer fue hipnotizado ante la belleza de ese alíen, como diablos podía quedarse viendo a su peor enemigo de toda la infancia… Ahora eso es lo que menos importaba

D-Dib… Te sientes bien…? –Hablo Zim un poco preocupado por Dib

Yo pienso que si… -Dib le sonrió a Zim, Dib lo abrazo con fuerza juntando el cuerpo de Zim junto con el, levanto el rostro del alíen, Zim estaba ruborizado, inocente y confundido, Dib no resistió mas y beso sus tiernos labios… Dib no quería pensar en cosas del pasado, no quería pensar las cosas que Zim y el habían tenido hace muchos años, las peleas, las burlas, los golpes, los enfrentamientos… Solo quiso seguir besando esos labios suaves…

Mientras Zim estaba en shock, su cara estaba toda roja ya que la sangre subía a sus mejillas, tenia los ojos muy abiertos viendo la expresión de Dib, no sabia que hacer, pero no se interpuso en detener a Dib, en su shock, no le molestaba, simplemente, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, aunque el beso se iba un poco mas profundo, Zim se separo un poco para respirar

D-Dib… -Jadeo Zim tratando de tomar aire por ese beso

Un poco mas…-Dib le sonrio, tenia una sonrisa posesiva y a la vez sexy, haciendo que Zim se sonrojara de nuevo, Dib tomo su rostro de nuevo y lo beso sin hacer que Zim respondiera.

Duraron así como 5 minutos, en veces se separaban para tomar aire, solo besaban sus labios y se abrazaban cada vez mas… Hasta que un ruido los sorprendió, haciendo que Dib escapara de su hipnotismo hacia a Zim y se escucho el sonido de las puertas de las salidas de la escuela cerrarse.

¡Oh no! –Zim se separo de Dib y tomo su mochila con prisa empezando a correr rápido

Zim espera! –Dib tomo sus cosas rápido y lo tomo de la mano- Zim espera…

N-No hay tiempo, cerraran la escuela… -Hablo Zim tratando de zafarse de Dib, en realidad, quería irse por haber hecho algo asi, en realidad, digamos que si le gusto, pero ahora estaba confundido ante ese acto… Solo era confusión, pero esa confusión le gustaba

Solo un momento…-Dib hablo calmando a Zim-… Que tal si nos vemos hoy en la noche en el parque de la ciudad…?

M-Me quieres ver ahí…?-Hablo Zim timido

Si… Talvez hay que hablar de algo… -Dib sonrio un poco y acaricio el cabello del alíen

… -se aleja un poco sonrojado- … Esta bien… A las 8 se puede…? –Zim hablo apenado viendo a Dib

… Si, a las 8 nos vemos –Hablo Dib y salio corriendo a la salida de la escuela, Zim se le quedo mirando hasta irse de ahí, el solo reflexionaba sobre lo que paso hasta que se dio cuenta de que casi cerraban la puerta de la escuela, al parecer salio a tiempo. Los dos chicos tomaron rumbos diferentes, hacia sus hogares, han estado pensando y reflexionando sobre lo que paso hace rato…

::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::

Pues… Lo que paso en la escuela en la tarde… -Zim hablo apenado rascando su cabeza- Debo decir que… Eso nunca lo experimente… En Irk no hacemos ese tipo de cosas… Pero… -Lo ve a los ojos- Creo que seria bien si todos los Irken hiciéramos eso… -Hablo apenado y rojo- Olvidalo, no se como decirlo, eso es todo…

Humm… -Dib rie y lo toma del mentón- Entonces, digamos que si te gusto –Sonrió Dib haciendo que Zim se sonrojara

… Eso creo…-Zim se sonrojo y acaricio la mano de Dib que estaba agarrando de su mentón

Dib sonrió y quiso acercar su cara a Zim, sus ojos se juntaron y se vieron uno al otro, Dib acaricio la mejilla de Zim haciendo que Zim se sonrojara ante el contacto, Dib acerco sus labios a Zim, pero Zim puso la mano en los labios de Dib antes de que lo besara, haciendo que este se detuviera

… Pasa algo Zim? –Hablo Dib viéndolo

Bueno… Vinimos a este lugar para hablar… De que tenemos que hablar Dib…? –Hablo Zim viéndolo

Bueno… Con lo que a pasado en la escuela… -se sonroja al recordar lo que paso- Bueno… Cuando terminamos eso… Al llegar a mi hogar estaba pensando lo que te había pasado Zim…

Oh… Sobre mis Altos… No…?-Hablo Zim apenado

Bueno… Si… En veces… Pienso que no necesitas estar con esos Irkens…-Hablo Dib ajustando sus lentes

Porque no…?-Hablo Zim arqueando la ceja

Pues… Pienso que todos los que te rodean deben apoyarte en lo que tu haces… Por lo que veo no parece que se enorgullecen de tu trabajo Zim, aunque te exiliaron Zim, trataste de esforzarte de invadir a la Tierra-Hablo Dib viendo a Zim que este estaba algo serio

Si… Tienes razón… Pues… He pensado olvidar todas esas cosas de ser Invasor…-Hablo Zim rascándose la cabeza- Asi ya no estarás preocupado en salvar a la Tierra de mi…

Cierto… Serian como vacaciones… -Dib ríe un poco y ve a Zim

Bueno… Creo que es todo de lo que hay que hablar… Verdad…? –Hablo Zim cubriéndose un poco los brazos por el frío

… Bueno… No creo que del todo –Hablo Dib acercándose a Zim

Ah no? –Zim lo ve

Pues…-Dib abraza a Zim, Zim se sonrojo al sentirse cerca de Dib, Dib lo tomo del mentón y lo vio a los ojos- Tienes frio…?

… Eso creo…-Hablo Zim ruborizado y tapando sus mejillas

También eh estado pensando en otra cosa… -Hablo Dib recostando su cabeza en el cabello de Zim

En serio? Que cosa…?-Hablo Zim ruborizado, queriendo la respuesta de Dib- Que otra cosa pensa…

Zim fue callado por un beso de Dib, Dib beso los labios de Zim con ternura y delicadeza, Zim se quedo impresionado ante ese acto, pero al parecer, Zim cerraba poco a poco sus ojos, al haber experimentado el beso anterior, era confundido, pero ahora que se acostumbró, correspondió inocentemente haciendo que sus mejillas tengan un torno rojo vivo, las mejillas de Dib tenían un ligero sonrojo, en si, era pocesivo ahora, solo abrazo las caderas de Zim acercándolo mas a él y profundizando el beso. Los dos tenían que separarse tarde o temprano para poder respirar. Al separarse para tomar aire Zim veía a Dib…

Dib… Como se llama este acto…?-Hablo Zim a Dib

Um? Te refieres al beso?-Hablo Dib sorprendido

Se llama beso…?-Hablo Zim inocente

Si… Es… Como decirte… No me vayas a matar pero…-Hablaba Dib tartamudeando rascando su cabeza

Te ordeno que me digas –Hablo Zim poniéndose serio y orgulloso como siempre

… Este bien, el beso es una acción que una persona hace con otra persona… Asi se demuestra…-Dib estaba rojo y apenado y con algo de miedo con decir las ultimas palabras, pensaba que si se lo decía, Zim lo mataria por eso

Dimelo…-

No creo que deba…-

Te lo ordeno Dib-Hablo Zim mostrando una cara de asesino

¡! Eh! Es que no se si pueda!-Hablo Dib tartamudeando viendo a Zim con miedo

Por favor… -Hablo Zim con un ligero sonrojo y brillándole los ojos, Dib al notarlo, no pudo evitarlo y se rindió ante la ternura del alíen

ASI SE DEMUESTRA QUE LE GUSTAS A ALGUIEN! –Hablo Dib sonrojado- YA LO DIJE CONTENTO!?

… Ósea... Cuando me besaste… Significa yo te gusto? –Hablo Zim sonrojado y viendo inocentemente a Dib

… Algo asi… -Hablo Dib apenado

… Pero porque me besaste? S-Se supone que somos enemigos, nos desagradamos desde la primera vez que yo vine a este planeta, siempre nos peleamos, siempre nos decimos burlas y…-Sin duda Zim tenia toda la razón, duro un largo rato hablando sobre lo que han pasado todos estos años- Casi nos asesinamos, siempre echas la pata y todo eso…

Eso lo se muy bien Zim –Hablo Dib tocándose la frente, ya que recordaba todo lo que ellos hacían como enemigos

Entonces explícame… Porque me besaste? Porque ahora te agrado ahora? –Hablo Zim serio viendo a Dib

Dib solo tomo la mano de Zim, Zim se confundió al principio hasta que Dib tomo su rostro y lo hizo mirar a sus ojos

Dime Zim… Yo te agrado…?-Hablo Dib serio

… Yo… -Zim sonrojado no quería ver a Dib por esa pregunta

Te ruego a que me lo digas… -Hablo Dib acercando su rostro a la cara de Zim

… Yo creo que… -Tartamudeo Zim al sentir el aliento de Dib cerca de sus labios

No acepto un "no" como respuesta… -Dib beso los labios de Zim, era un beso corto pero tierno a la ves.

Yo pienso que… -Zim sonrojado, sonrió un poco al ver a Dib- Yo c-creo que si me gustas…

¿Por qué…? –Hablo Dib sonriéndole mientras besaba entre cortado la mejilla de Zim suavemente

Porque… Creo que tu eres el único cercano a mi… A pesar de nuestras batallas al menos andamos juntos en veces… En veces me impresionas en las clases… Eres todo un cerebrito, con razón tu cabeza es gigante –rie un poco-

No soy cabezón –Se enoja un poco pero ríe junto con el- Que mas Zim…

Pues… me impresiona como haces tus planes para detenerme, eres el único humano que tiene mucho valor para salvar su querido planeta de un Invasor –sonríe poco a poco viendo a Dib- Ahora… Tu dime… Te agrado…?

Dib estaba sorprendido ante las palabras que le decía Zim, jamas pensó que era importante para un alíen, y menos con su peor enemigo! Pero con lo que dijo, era lo suficiente para que el contestara

Me gustas… -Dib sonrio sonrojándose- Me gusta como eres, eres demasiado amargado, pero en veces eres tan inocente –Dib beso la mano de Zim- Me gusta mucho tus ojos, para ser de alien, me gusta ese color rosa en ti –Dib beso la frente de Zim- Me gusta como eres de gracioso en veces- Dib decía muchas palabras que hacia que Zim se sonrojara en veces y siempre sonría

En serio piensas que… soy asi? –Zim sonrojado sonreía al ver a Dib

Si Zim –Dib abrazo a Zim acariciando su cabello y recostando su cabeza en su hombro- Asi eres todo para mi…

Dib… -Zim sonrojado corresponde el abrazo y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Dib..

Zim…- Hablo Dib de repente

Si Dib…?-Hablo Zim mirándolo

Te amo… -Dib sonrio y acaricio el mentón de Zim

¿Qué significa… Te amo?-Hablo Zim como siempre curioso

Significa que te gusta mucho una persona con todo tu corazón –Hablo Dib riendo un poco mientras veía el rostro inocente del alíen

Eso significa… ¡Que yo te amo también! –Hablo Zim sonrojado y sonriente, Dib solo abrazo a su pequeño Zim y lo beso en los labios, acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la cintura del alíen, Zim correspondía el beso acariciando las mejillas de Dib. Duraron así unos 10 minutos. Entre tantos besos y abrazos Dib hablo…

Zim… Quiero preguntarte algo… -Hablo Dib viendo los ojos de Zim

¿Qué cosa Dib?-Hablo Zim viendo a Dib

Bueno… -Dib tomo las manos de Zim y sonrió al ver a Zim- Te gustaría… ¿Ser mi novio?

Novio…? Que es un novio?-Hablo Zim curioso

Je, es una persona que siempre te acompañara amándote y queriéndote, algo asi –Hablo Dib besando la mano de Zim

Si! Quiero ser tu novio! –Zim sonrio de felicidad y abrazo a Dib con mucho cariño, Dib correspondio el abrazo y beso los labios de Zim con todo el amor que él le daba

La luz de la luna se hizo presente en esa pareja, sin duda alguna, ante su luz, Dib no solto a Zim por nada, lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba, lo besaba, lo amaba en todas las cosas. Ahora la Luna sabia, que esta pareja dejo el pasado solo por ellos dos…

FIN

_**Wooooohoooo! Termineeeeee! Wiiii no se ustedes pero a mi me encantooo Me encanto me encantooo me encantooo jijiji XD Ojala les haya gustado el fic, porque tengo planeado muchos otros mas n_n Adios!**_


End file.
